Adeon
Adeon is a major continent on the planet of Pretoya. Geography The continent includes terrain that is as varied as any other. A rough rectangular shaped continent with three major bays cutting into the landscape. Besides the exterior coastline to the west and south, the most dominant feature on the continent was the Sea of Fallen Stars. This was an irregular inland sea that kept the interior lands fertile and served as a major trade route for many of the bordering nations. Next in significance was the Shaar, a broad region of grasslands in the south that, together with the Lake of Steam, separated the area around the inland sea from the coastal nations at the southern edge of the continent. To the east, Faerûn was bordered by a vast region of steppes from Kara-Tur, and in the north were massive glaciers (Pelvuria and Reghed) and tundra. South of the continent, separated by the Great Sea, was the sub-tropical land of Zakhara. The continent included the following geographic and political regions. Northeast : A region of wilderness, tropical summer weather, elvish and human civilisations, this region is generally referred to as "The forest lands". It is a mostly untamed region that lies between the large central mountain range and the expansive Ozmit Sea in the east. The region is bordered by the mirrored river on its south. This area contained: *The Timberlands: A traditional home of the wood elves. *Naked Plains: The site of the Ten Towns, and once the home of the Companions of the Hall. *The Parchwoods *Northern part of the Uyrust Tips: *The Finger: A northern city, known as the Jewel of the North. *The Free cities: A confederation of elves, humans, and other races, with the city of Aildor at its capital. *The Shining coast: A rich coastline of trade, piracy, and adventure. Northeast :This region stretches from the Blood bay in the centre of the continent to the western edge of , in the northern region of the continent. It is a region of contrasts, containing: *The Broken Savanna: A huge desert, split by the river Knole. *The Odin's Peaks: *The Norse Expanse: *The Ampst Summits Southeast :This region lies below the great woodlands of the Northeast. The waters to the east also the Ozmit Sea. Located in this area is: *Chult *Lapaliiya *Samarach *Tashalar *Thindol South : This land lay to the south of the regions around the Sea of Fallen Stars, being somewhat isolated by the Lake of Steam in the west, and the vast length of the Shaar. It was bordered along the south by the Great Sea, to the west by the Chultan peninsula region, and in the east by Luiren. The south included: *The Border Kingdoms: An area of ever-changing mini-nations and fluctuating borders. *Dambrath *The Great Rift *Halruaa *The Lake of Steam *The Shaar SoutheastEdit :Main article: Southeast Faerûn These lands lay to the south and east of the grassy plains known as the Shaar, along the shores of the Great Sea opposite the land of Zakhara. The region included: *The Shining Lands **Durpar **Estagund **Var the Golden *Luiren *Ulgarth *The Utter East *Veldorn UnderdarkEdit :Main article: Underdark The immense complex of caverns and passages that lay beneath many parts of the continent of Faerûn. It contained: *Ched Nasad *Dunspeirrin *Gracklstugh *Llurth Dreir *Maerimydra *Menzoberranzan: The famous drow city and original home of Drizzt Do'Urden. *Sshamath *Blingdenstone: Chief city of the svirfneblin. It also contained the almost unpronounceable cities of kuo-toa, illithids, and beholders.